1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to storage structures configured to store bulk materials and systems and methods for dispensing the bulk materials therefrom.
2. The Relevant Technology
Dome shaped storage facilities have been used for many years to store bulk materials prior to transport for end use. Bulk materials generally include grains, legumes, salt, cement, and other granulated or powdered flowable materials. For practical reasons, domed storage facilities are typically built at ground level (as opposed to being elevated). As a result, a majority of bulk material is located at or close to ground level.
Conventional domed storage facilities operate by feeding the bulk material into the storage facility through an opening formed at the top. An outlet is centrally formed on the floor of the storage facility. When the storage facility is full, the bulk material flows out the opening under the force of gravity. As the storage facility empties, augers or other conventional conveyors within the storage facility are used to drag the bulk material from around the sides to the central opening.
The bulk material is typically dispensed into a transport vehicle, such as a truck or train, by use of an external transfer facility. That is, a conveyor belt is disposed below the opening of the storage facility so as to carry the bulk material away from the storage facility. Outside of the storage facility, the conveyor belt slopes upwardly so as to feed the bulk material into an elevated hopper of the transfer facility. The transport vehicle then pulls up either next to or below the hopper. The hopper is then selectively opened so that the bulk material dispenses out under gravitational force into the transport vehicle.
The above conventional process for dispensing bulk materials from dome shaped storage facilities has several shortcomings. For example, the use of the conveyor equipment to transport the bulk material from the storage facility to the external hopper adds increased expense and maintenance. For example, there is not only the cost of the conveyor equipment but also the cost for related foundations and support structures. In addition, each separate transport point requires the presence of a dust collection system and related maintenance.
Furthermore, some bulk material storage facilities are not energy efficient in that they require all of the bulk material to be elevated twice: once to get the bulk material into the storage facility and once to get the bulk material from the storage facility to the transfer facility. As a result, such systems are not energy efficient.